


Animal Crossing: Final Destination

by Femalesonicexe



Series: Sonic's Final Destination [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Death, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Sequel to Sonic's final Destination. Lexie the Island Representative, after having a premonition, attempts to save her and her friends from death. Based on the final destination films
Relationships: Apollo/Tiffany | Celia
Series: Sonic's Final Destination [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748815
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

In the morning, the entire world knew of the tragedy of Flight 180. The 69 Super Smash Bros contestants on that plane lost their lives when the plane exploded. The only survivors were Mario, Marth, Villager, Lucina, Roy, Ike, and Isabelle, who were escorted off the plane when a fight broke out between Marth and Villager.  
The following week, all of the survivors had died from random events. There was a memorial held for them and the rest of the victims of Flight 180.  
Time skips to the present day. 2 days after the memorial service. The Island of Soleanna was just chilling out. Unlike the country Soleanna, this was a deserted Island and had no connection with the actual Soleanna. Living on Soleanna was the Island Representative and her animal friends. She was the one who made sure things were in order. She and the other residents were invited to a wedding on another island. They all boarded the plane on the Soleanna Airport where they were just roaring to go.  
"Alright everyone. Fasten your seat belts. We'll be at the wedding in no time" Wilbur said. The Island representative was in her seat, having a conversation with the person next to her, Agent S.  
"So then I said 'Did you check the basement?' " Agent S said. The two of them laughed. The representative turned to see Apollo and Celia talking. The Representative was jealous of Celia. Not because she had a crush on Apollo, but because she looked up to Apollo as a father figure. Unlike the Rep's actual dad, Apollo was kind and caring to the Rep. She remembers the day when the Rep had passed out because she was stung by a scorpion and Apollo stayed with her until she was okay. The fact that Celia was flirting with Apollo made the Rep feel weird. Is the Rep gonna be getting a mother figure soon? She hopes not.  
"Attention everyone, we will be making our way to the Island, so please fasten your seat belts" Wibur on the intercom said. The Representative fastened her seatbelt, still focusing on Celia and Apollo.  
"And then I opened the door and it was right there," Celia said. Apollo laughed.  
"Who could've seen that coming, pah?" Apollo said. They both laughed. Agent S turned to the Rep.  
"Yo Lexie, you okay?" Agent S said.  
"I'm not trusting Celia's vibes" Lexie, the Island Rep said.  
"Why? Did she fail the vibe check or something? Are her vibes rancid, sidekick?" Agent S said.  
"No, I just don't like the way she's flirting with-" Suddenly the plane began to shake.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we're experiencing some turbulence. Please stay in your seats and remain calm." Wilbur said. The plane shakes around, everyone freaking out.  
Suddenly the lights flicker on and off.  
"THIS IS LIKE FLIGHT 180" Lexie could hear someone say. Suddenly there was an explosion from the cockpit.  
"WILBUR" Lexie cried out. That explosion would soon be followed by the plane beginning to deconstruct. One part of the plane fell apart. That part contains Celia. Apollo watched in Horror as Celia was decapitated by the plane's wing.  
"CELIA" He shouted. Another Explosion would knock Apollo out of his seat, causing him to fall to his death.  
"APOLLO" Lexie cried out. When yet another explosion appears, The flames set the people behind Lexie on fire, Scoot and Bob. Lexie saw 3 villagers escape by using the emergency exit: Piper, Weber and Monique. Weber and Piper safely escape but Monique hits her head as she jumps out of the plane, knocking her unconscious and allowing her to fall to her death.  
The next and Final explosion engulfs the whole plane. Lexie could only watch as a fireball came her way, burning her and Agent S alive.  
Or was it?  
"Hey Lexie," Agent S said. Lexie snapped out of her thoughts to see that she was on the plane, it was all a dream.  
"Oh, It's alright," Lexie said.  
"Anyway, I said 'did you check the basement?' " Agent S said. Lexie froze.  
"What did you say?" Lexie said.  
"I said 'Did you check the basement?' Get it? Because-" Lexie turned to see Celia and Apollo chatting, then turned to see Scoot and Bob eating some snacks, and then turned to see Monique complaining to Wilbur about something and Weber and Piper were trying to stop her. Lexie came to a realization: That was no dream.  
"THE PLANE'S GONNA CRASH" Lexie shouted suddenly. Everyone turned to face Lexie.  
"I SAW IT. THERE WAS TURBULENCE. IT'S GONNA BE LIKE FLIGHT 180. WE NEED TO EVACUATE" Lexie said. She jumped out of her seat and frantically tried to pull guests off of the plane. Eventually she gets into a fist with Monique and is escorted off the plane by Wilbur. Apollo, Celia, Scoot, Bob, Piper, and Weber followed them.  
At the airport, Apollo is holding back Lexie and Celia is holding back Monique. Scoot and Bob are watching the window as the plane begins to fly away.  
"Thanks to you, we missed our flight and we're gonna miss the wedding, PFFFT" Monique said.  
"OH SHOOT" Scoot suddenly said. He grabs Bob and hits the floor as the plane explodes, smashing the windows. Everyone stops what they were doing and starts panicking. Orvile looks at the chaos in shock. He quickly turns on his radio.  
"Dodo one, this is Dodo tower, do you copy?" Orville said. "I repeat, Dodo one, this is Dodo tower, do you copy?"  
As Orvile tried to contact his brother, Lexie turned around and realized that Agent S wasn't with her.  
"Oh no…" Lexie said. Something terrible was about to happen to them all.


	2. I'M YELLING TIMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A falling tree proves to be a problem

The next day, there was a memorial for the people who died on the plane. One of them being Wilbur, the pilot. Exactly, 15 villagers were on that plane when it exploded. 16 if you count Wilbur. Orville approached Lexie at the memorial service.  
"Did you know this would happen? Is that why you started that fight with Monique in order to get off that plane?" Orville said.  
"I had a vision and I saw that the plane was gonna explode. Like Flight 180." Lexie said. "But the thing is, Me and Agent S died last in the premonition but according to the news, she died first"  
"That's… weird," Orville said. "But the plane was perfectly fine yesterday morning. But then the plane just… exploded. With my brother inside" Orville wipes his eyes.  
"I'm sorry about what happened to Wilbur," Lexie said, trying to console him. Apollo and the others approach Lexie.  
"Hey Kid, you got a moment?" Apollo said.  
"Yes of course, what is it?" Lexie asked.  
"How did you know that the plane was gonna explode with all of us on it?" Apollo asked.  
"I had a vision. It's like how Sonic had a vision of his friends dying in that bus crash. We all died in a specific order. But since we didn't die in the plane explosion, we are still going to die in the order we were supposed to" Lexie said. "But in my vision, Me and Agent S died last, but she died first in the explosion"  
"That doesn't make sense, Chickadee," Piper said. "Why did Agent S die first if she was supposed to die last?"  
"I don't know, but we need to figure this out" Lexie said.  
After the service, Lexie and the others walked back to their houses when Lexie noticed that some of the villagers were chopping down trees. One of the villagers didn't see Lexie and chopped down a tree nearby her. Lexie didn't even see the trunk falling down until Monique pushed her out of the way. Lexie fell to the floor as Monique was crushed by the tree trunk.  
"MONIQUE" Lexie cried out. Apollo pulls the trunk up as it's revealed that some of the branches impaled Monique through her head. Everyone freaked out.  
"What is going on?" Bob said as he started crying. Lexie got up from being pushed just to see the horror in front of her.  
"Hey Lexie, you okay?" Apollo asked.  
"Physically, yes. Mentally, no" Lexie said. She needed to get to the bottom of this before we got any more deaths.


End file.
